


A fool

by Aeris444



Series: Love on the bus [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur crosses the road





	A fool

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [Six times](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1195590.html). Not betaed

As he crossed the road, Arthur already started to regret his decision. What was he thinking? What could he say to that man without looking like a damn fool? As he reflected on his impulsive decision, he kept walking and stopped just in front of the smoking man. 

  


“Can I help you?”

  


The man’s voice was as attractive as himself and Arthur didn’t answer immediately.

  


“Need a light?” he asked, holding his lighter towards Arthur.

  


“I don’t smoke.”

  


“So, what can I do for you?”

  


“Hum… It’s just that… I saw you and...”

  


Arthur felt like a fool and the man was probably thinking the same.

  


“And?” he asked with a small smile.

  


“I… I thought I knew you but I was mistaken,” Arthur lied. 

  


“Oh, I see. Have a nice day, then.” 

  


“Have a nice day.”

  


And with day, Arthur walked away, feeling like an idiot full of regrets. 


End file.
